kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kids World in The Adventures of Sharkboy
Barney Safety is a Barney Clip Show that was released on April 11, 1995. It is the first Barney Clip Show to be released to stores. This video uses clips from Season 1-3 episodes of "Barney & Friends". Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From street and fire safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Poems: Safe Means Smart Come on Over to Barney's House is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 15, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his brand new house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song/dance to go along with it. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) (only appearance) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) Song List #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Open House Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from September 16, 2000 until November 4, 2000. The tour was to promote the home video "Come on Over to Barney's House" and the album, "Barney Rocks". Book Main Article: Come On Over To Barney's House! Trivia *According to the Barney website in 2000, this video was actually released on September 5, 2000. *This video marked: **The first appearance of Barney's House. ''' '''Barney's Night Before Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 28, 1999.'' Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) (only appearance) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) (only appearance) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Christmas Carolers/Christmas Bell Choirs Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days Of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental)/We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being "Waiting for Santa". *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". Releases BNBCDVD.jpg|DVD Release (1999)/Re-Release (1999) 51o1De7Y7GL.jpg|Re-Release (2008) Television Airings *This video aired on "PBS" from 2000 until 2001. *This video also aired on "Sprout" in 2010. Videos Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) - Trailer Barney's Night Before Christmas TV spot **The first appearance of Nick. **The only appearance of Debi. **The only time Nick appeared with Jill and Jeff. **The last DVD until the DVD release of "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!" to contain a menu. **The final DVD produced by "Lyrick Studios". *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Season 3 intro with Barney Home Video Logo to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. *Although Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. *Season 7 of "Barney & Friends" was originally going to take place at Barney's House, but "HIT Entertainment" scrapped it, so they could film it in the park. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Moving and Grooving with Barney" (along with "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes"). *The DVD version of this video was included in the 2011 DVD set, "Play Date Pack". Releases Asdasfasf.jpg|Original Release (2000) Come On Over to Barney's House DVD.jpg|Original DVD Release (2000) Imagen 016.jpg|Original Separate Spanish Release (2000) barney is in house.jpg|Original UK Release (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2001 UK rerelease.jpg|UK VHS Re-release by Universal Studios (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2002 UK re release.jpg|Second UK VHS Re-release by Hit Entertainment (2002) Come on Over to Barney's House UK DVD.jpg|UK DVD Release (2001) Videos Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Song List #Look Through the Window #The Traffic Light Song (Scene Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Going Places!) #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) #I Love You Trivia *The Adventure Screen segment about the fire station is the same as the one used in I Can Be a Firefighter!.. Trailer